Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{2}{6}+4\dfrac{2}{10} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{2}{6}} + {4} + {\dfrac{2}{10}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} + {4} + {\dfrac{2}{6}} + {\dfrac{2}{10}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=20 + {\dfrac{2}{6}} + {\dfrac{2}{10}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 20 + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {\dfrac{1}{5}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 20+\dfrac{5}{15}+\dfrac{3}{15}$ Add the fractions: $= 20+\dfrac{8}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 20\dfrac{8}{15}$